jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Jeździec/Historie z Berk i okolic
Heej tutaj Tajemniczy Jeździec :) to mój pierwszy blog więc raczej nic wielkiego, z góry sorki za błędy stylistyczne ortograficzne i literówki Info: -Akcja toczy się po JWS 2 -Rozdziały będą raczej krótkie -Będzie Hiccstrid -czasem, do NIEKTÓRYCH rozdziałów będę wstawiać swoje własne rysunki -dojdzie trochę nowych gatunków -dojdzie trochę nowych postaci -postaram się aby ten blog nie miał końca, jednak postaram się po za nim tworzyć jakieś inne krótkie historie To chyba tyle, zapraszam do czytania :D 1. Znalezisko Na Berk zaczynało się ściemniać. Czkawka i Astrid latali w kółko szukając reszty Jeźdźców. Po dłuższym czasie znaleźli ich latających na smokach niedaleko lasu. Astrid - Chodźcie szybko! Ja i Czkawka znaleźliśmy... ciekawą wyspę. Czkawka - Ciekawsze jest to co na niej znaleźliśmy. Śledzik - Opowiecie nam później, teraz lećmy. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli na smokach, lecąc na północny wschód od Berk. Nie rozmawiali. Jednak po chwili Sączysmark nie wytrzymał: Saczysmark - no to powiecie w końcu co takiego ważnego tam znaleźliście, że musieliście nas ściągać?? Czkawka - na tej wyspie jest dziwna jaskinia, ale w tej jaskini jest coś jeszcze; smocze jaja. Problem jest w tym że to nie są jaja żadnego ze znanych nam smoków. Śledzik - A jesteś pewien? Sam dobrze wiesz ile jest wszystkich smoków. Może po prostu się pomyliliście, albo morze to były jaja gromogrzmota lub wandersmoka?? Założę się że nie wiesz jak wyglądają. Astrid - Jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa, tych jaj nie pilnowały żadne smoki. Na całej wyspie nie mogliśmy znaleźć żadnego smoka. Mieczyk - Bez sensu! zawsze smoki pilnują jaj! Szpadka - Ej brat, trzeba koniecznie to wysadzić! Mieczyk - To twój najlepszy pomysł w tym tygodniu. Czkawka - Dosyć! nie będziemy niczego wysadzać! Astrid - a po za tym to i tak jesteśmy już na miejscu. Po chwili, kiedy nawet bliźniaki udało się ściągnąć ze smoka, a słonce już zaszło, wszyscy razem ze smokami weszli do jaskini. Było tak ciemno, że Czkawka i Astrid zderzyli się ze sobą na skutek czego po chwili leżeli pod skałą przytuleni do siebie. Uśmiechali się i patrzyli na siebie jakby za chwilę mieli zacząć się całować. Czkawka - ma piękne oczy Astrid - Jest taki uroczy Cała scena trwałaby dłużej gdyby nie to że Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą i oświetlił całą jaskinie. Jeźdźcy nie zauważyli Czawki i Astrid więc myśląc, że poszli już dalej, sami poszli w stronę dobrze już widocznych smoczych jaj. Śledzik starał się dokładnie zbadać jaja, a Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark bawili się jednym z nich. Śledzik - Niesamowite! Mieczyk i Szpadka - no ba! W tym czasie Astrid delikatnie pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek. Na jej szczęście nikt tego nie widział. 2. Pytania Astrid i Czkawka wstając zwrócili na siebie uwagę pozostałych, a wtedy oni próbowali powstrzymać dziwaczne uśmiechy. Śledzik - Hej ty i - hihi - Astrid mieliście racje. te jaja nie pasują do żadnych smoków Astrid i Czkawka powoli podchodzili do jaj. Astrid - Hmmm... to jedno jest inne. Szczerbatek patrzył na Czkawkę z wyraźnym niepokojem. Wtedy Czkawka nachylił się i podniósł jajo które wskazała Astrid. Czkawka - Masz racje, jest mniejsze i... ciemniejsze... Mieczyk - Ej siostra weź stąd spadamy. Sączysmark - zabieram się z wami, to jest nudne, jakieś badania... Hakokieł lecimy!! Czkawka - wyjątkowo się z wami zgadzam. Zajrzymy tu jutro... cóż chyba będziemy musieli zabrać te jaja na Berk. Jeśli nie będą miały wystarczająco ciepła mogą się nie wykluć. Astrid jeszcze szybko zarzuciła koc, który zawsze ma ze sobą na jaja. Po chwili wszyscy odlecieli zostawiając jaja samym sobie. Gdy wszyscy dotarli na Berk i udali się do swoich domów, Czkawka, który był wtedy bardzo niespokojny postanowił przejść się sam po lesie. Nie zabrał nawet Szczerbatka. Szedł przez dłuższy czas wpatrując się w ziemię, gdy nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Szedł jednak dalej, stopniowo zwalniał, aż w końcu odwrócił się. Nie zdążył nawet zobaczyć kto go śledził. Poczuł tylko jak ktoś go obejmuję i delikatnie całuje... Czkawka - Astrid! śledziłaś mnie! Astrid - Ja?! ja tylko szlam nad krucze urwisko! Czkawka - Ehmm... i tak się cieszę że cię widzę... Czkawka odwzajemnił wcześniejszy pocałunek i tak do późnej nocy siedzieli rozmawiając i całując się od czasu do czasu. Po dłuższym czasie zasnęli. Nazajutrz rano obudziło ich coś... mokrego... Czkawka - Szczerbatek! przecież wiesz że to się nie spiera. Astrid zaczęła się śmiać, a wtedy Szczerbatek podszedł do niej i ją także polizał. Wtedy śmiali się już oboje. Astrid - Dobra, czas wracać do wioski. Czkawka - Mordko podrzucisz nas. Astrid wsiadając na Szczerbatka po raz kolejne go pocałowała i mocno przytuliła. Szczerbatek wyczuwając tę atmosferę zamiast do wioski zabrał ich na lot ponad chmurami. Oboje byli wyraźnie bardzo zadowoleni w końcu już kiedyś to samo się wydarzyło. Jeszcze raz pocałowali się po czym Wylądowali na Berk. Sączysmark - no nareszcie. długo mieliśmy na was czekać. Czkawka i Astrid spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani. Czkawka - *szepcze* no brawo mordko musiałeś wylądować tutaj?? Szpadka - No to lecimy w końcu?? Mieczyk - Im szybciej wysadzimy jaja tym będzie ciekawiej! Wszyscy spojrzeli lekko zdziwieni na bliźniaki po czym wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli w kierunku wyspy. Astrid - Dobra teraz WSZYSCY zabierają WSZYSTKIE jaja i NIKT NICZEGO nie wysadza. Mieczyk - bez wysadzania to żadna zabawa. Śledzik - Te jaja są naprawdę ciężkie. Czkawka - waga odpowiada rozmiarom. tylko to jedno jajo... Zostało już tylko jedno jajo. To właśnie to jajo które było inne. Sączysmark właśnie po nie podchodził, kiedy Szczerbatek niby przypadkiem uderzył go ogonem i przeturlał jajo pod nogi Czkawki. Astrid bacznie obserwowała całe zajście i nie spuszczając badawczego wzroku ze Szczerbatka, wsiadłam na smoka. Innym kazała zrobić to samo. Kiedy wszyscy dotarli na Berk zaczynało się ściemniać. Każdy wziął jaja których miał pilnować i poszedł do domu. nawet Czkawka, który nie chciał zostawić Szczerbatka samego poszedł prosto do domu. wciąż myśląc o jego zachowaniu w jaskini. --- w tym czasie w jaskini --- Smoczyca wróciła. Szukała swojego jaja. Tego jednego mniejszego. zawyła głośno... Szczerbatek się obudził... 3. Sen czy Prawda? Następnego ranka Szczerbatek wciąż był niespokojny. Czkawka patrząc na niego odczuwał jego zaniepokojenie. Czkawka - Mordko co ci jest?? Szczerbatek tylko spojrzał na Czkawkę i znowu się odwrócił. Siedział tak wpatrując się w jaja, nie miał ochoty nawet pójść z Czkawką polatać. Czkawka wyszedł sam na spacer. Kiedy wyszedł przed dom Zobaczył Astrid, która właśnie szła do niego, zauważając go rzuciła mu się na ramiona. Astrid - Czkawka! Chyba o czymś zapomniałeś!? Czkawka spojrzał na nią badawczo. Astrid - za dwa dni Snaggletog! Trzeba przecież wszystko przygotować, a ty... Czkawka - Tak jestem wodzem, tak powinienem pamiętać, ale martwię się o Szczerbatka. Cały czas siedzi przy tych jajach i nie chce się ruszać! No i powiedz mi co ja mam z tym wszystkim zrobić?? Astrid - zobaczysz przejdzie mu jak te wszystkie jaja się już wyklują. Astrid przesunęła dłoń po kasztanowych włosach Czkawki i pocałowała delikatnie w policzek. Przewał im śmiech Valki który usłyszeli zza drzwi. Valka - Ochh urocza z nich para czemu jakieś wielkie smocze jaja leżą w twoim pokoju, a ja nic o tym nie wiem??? Czkawka - Och mamo rozmawialiśmy już o tym; jestem dorosły, mam swoje sprawy... Valka - Ale mogłeś mi powiedzieć. Idę przelecieć się razem z Chmuroskokiem. Postaraj się nie zrobić nic głupiego. Czkawka - Ochhh Astrid wyraźnie rozbawiona całą tą sytuacją, po odejściu Valki jeszcze raz pocałowała Czkawkę. Potem razem poszli ogłosić świąteczne przygotowania. Czkawka - Astrid możesz coś dla mnie zrobić? zanieś to Szczerbatkowi. Czkawka podał Astrid kosz pełen ryb, a ona pobiegła do Szczerbatka. Po dwudniowych przygotowaniach nadszedł ten jeden wyjątkowy dzień. Snaggeltog! Wszystko miało odbyć się wieczorem, ale już o świcie pierwsze smoki odlatywały by ich jaja mogły się wykluć. Czkawka i Astrid polecieli na Szczerbatku żeby mogły się wykluć jaja które znaleźli kilka dni temu w jaskini. Szczerbatek zdawał się być spokojny. Astrid - Czkawka, daleko jeszcze?? Czkawka - Za chwilę będziemy. Po chwili rzeczywiście dotarli. Astrid - Ale tu ładnie i romantycznie... Szczerbatek szybko wepchnął jaja do wgłębienia z wodą. Jednak zarówno Szczerbatek jak i jeźdźcy odskoczyli na widok smoków które zobaczyli 4. Niepokój, tresura, szok Kiedy ich oczom ukazał się pierwszy mały Oszołomostrach, Czkawka i Astrid od razu wyczuli kłopoty. Zwłaszcza że miało się wykluć jeszcze czternaście takich i... jeden inny smok... Astrid - Czkawka powiedz, że to sen! Czkawka - Obawiam się że to prawda... Szczerbatek powoli podchodził do małych Oszołomostrachów, obwąchiwał je, a one nawet nie zwracały na niego uwagi bawiąc się ze sobą. Kiedy wykluły się już wszystkie Oszołomostrachy, a zostało ostatnie jajo spoczywające w torbie Czkawki którą miał Szczerbatek, Szczerbatek i Jeźdźcy usłyszeli ryk jakiegoś smoka. Szczerbatek bez najmniejszego zastanowienia pobiegł w stronę z której dochodził dźwięk. Okazało się, że po drugiej stronie wyspy, za niewielkim pagurkiem było coś w rodzaju mostu łączącego to miejsce, ze znajdującą się niedaleko inną wyspą. Szczerbatek biegł najszybciej jak mógł. Po chwili Czkawka, który próbował dogonić Szczerbatka, zobaczył tylko jak ten znika w lesie na drugiej wyspie. Astrid - Czkawka nie martw się, on wróci niedługo. Czkawka - Łatwo mówić Astrid, a jak wrócimy?? Astrid - chyba zapomniałeś, że wokół nas jest jeszcze mnóstwo smoków - chociażby wichura. Czkawka - Fakt, ale... Szczerbatek ma ostatnie jajo... Chociaż na razie i tak tutaj chyba zostajemy. Astrid spojrzała na niego Badawczo. Czkawka - Chcesz zostawić tutaj te małe Oszołomostrachy?? Zamrożą całą wyspę! Astrid - No dobra. No to Jaki Mamy plan? Czkawka - No cóż... na początek musimy zdjąć je z Hakokła, a potem coś się wymyśli Właśnie w ten sposób - próbując doprowadzić piętnaście Oszołomostrachów do porządku Astrid i Czkawka spędzili niezwykły... a także odrobinę romantyczny dzień Astrid - padam z nóg. Czkawka nie dziwię ci się też jestem wykończony. Astrid - przynajmniej odrobinę potrafią latać. Czkawka - Muszę poszukać Szczerbatka. Czkawka wstał i zaczął iść w stronę drugiej wyspy. Astrid - Czekaj! Idę z tobą! Czkawka - zostaniesz z Oszołomostrachami. Astrid - No to w takim razie zabiorę je ze sobą. na pewno będą chciały pomóc. Czkawka - Ona mi nie odpuści no dobra niech ci będzie... Błądzili tak po lesie kilka godzin, ale to co zobaczyli... zszokowało ich bardziej niż małe Oszołomostrachy... Dedyk dla osoby, która zgadnie co zobaczyli Czkawka i Astrid ^-^ Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o małych Oszołomostrachach, już niedługo powstanie odrębny wpis o nich 5. Kolejny element układanki Dedyk dla DragonsSandy i Nocnej Łowczyni 555 za (prawie) odgadnięcie zagadki ten rozdział dedykuję też CzkAstrid fan oraz Jula2000 Czkawka i Astrid Przeżyli niezwykły szok kiedy zobaczyli to co zobaczyli. przed nimi na niewielkiej polanie siedział Szczerbatek, a obok niego siedziała smoczyca - smoczyca Nocnej Furii. (tak to ta sama smoczyca która była wtedy w jaskini) Przed nią bawiły się trzy małe Nocne Furie. Jednak Szczerbatek wciąż się z jakiegoś powodu niepokoił. Nagle z torby Czkawki (tej którą miał Szczerbatek) wyskoczyła czwarta, mała Nocna Furia. Wtedy Szczerbatek się rozpogodził na dobre. Skakał ze szczęścia. Astrid - Czkawka! widzisz to co ja? Czkawka - Astrid Uszczypnij mnie! Oboje byli tak uradowani, że na chwilę zapomnieli o małych oszołomostrachach które zaczęły się po nich wspinać. Czkawka - To dla tego był taki nie spokojny.. Astrid - Po prostu bał się o jajo... Czkawka - co za niezwykłe święta... Dobrze wracajmy już z powrotem na tamtą wyspę. Szczerbatek warknął niespokojnie. Astrid - Czkawka, daj im trochę czasu. Przecież one też muszą nauczyć się latać. Czkawka - Masz rację, ja po prostu... Po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć - tyle lat szukałem innej Nocnej Furii a tu okazało się, że Szczerbatek ma już takich przyjaciół. Niebywałe. Astrid - no widzisz. Astrid i Czkawka podeszli do małych Nocnych Furii. Astrid - Trzeba je nazwać. Czkawka - pierwszy to chłopiec... Astrid - no to może... Draco?? Czkawka - następny to dziewczynka... co myślisz o... Nuri?? Astrid - Dobrze a ten?? Czkawka - też dziewczynka. Astrid - Shadows? Czkawka - Ostatni to chłopiec.. może być Kieł?? Astrid - Ochh Czkawka ale się cieszę!! Czkawka - Wyobraź sobie jak cieszy się Szczerbatek. Astrid pocałowała Czkawkę po czym oboje podeszli do smoczycy. Astrid - A ona?? Czkawka - Hmmmm... Co powiesz na Tonks?? Astrid - Ładnie. Tonks zorientowała się że chodzi o nią. Wstała i Polizała oboje Jeźdźców, po czym podeszła do Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek Polizał Tonks i oboje patrzyli się na maluchy. 6. I znowu problem Rozdział będzie krótki bo wena ma focha Astrid i Czkawka spędzili ze smoczą rodziną całe popołudnie. Pod wieczór Czkawka zdecydował, że muszą wracać na Berk. Po chwili wznieśli się w powietrzu - Czkawka na Szczerbatku razem z Kłem i Nuri, a Astrid na Tonks z Shadows i Doraco. Małe Oszołomostrachy, co prawda niezbyt dobrze, ale też dały radę wzlecieć. Jednak po chwili znowu musieli wylądować bo... drugiej wyspy nie było... Czkawka - Mój kompas też musiał zwariować! Astrid - Jak to?? daj zobaczę. Czkawka - No spójrz! Igła magnetyczna kręci się w kółko! Astrid - W takim razie... musimy tu zostać. Małe nie wytrzymają zwłaszcza jeśli podróż miała by się przedłużyć. Są po prostu zbyt.... małe... Astrid miała rację, dopóki młode Nocne Furie i Oszołomostrachy nie nauczą się DOBRZE latać... cóż będą musieli tam zostać... 7. Uwięzieni przez maluchy Zaczynało się ściemniać. Czkawka i Astrid postanowili razem ze smokami zamieszkać małej jaskini niedaleko polany. I o ile Kieł, Nuri, Shadows i Draco byli spokojni, to z małymi oszołomostrachami nie dało się wytrzymać. Czkawka co chwila musiał zabierać jednego z nich który w kółko próbował zamrozić Astrid. Do tego były niezwykle oporne w nauce latania! Pewnego ranka Astrid obudziła się bardzo zmarznięta. Astrid - No nie! Czkawka zabierz go! Astrid z zamarzniętym kolanem ledwo wstała i zaczęła budować niewielki płotek. Czkawka - Astrid co robisz?? Astrid - buduję im zagrodę, żeby nie wychodziły Czkawka - wylecą - mają skrzydła... Astrid - kurcze, no i powiedz mi co ja mam z nimi zrobić?? Czkawka - Spokojnie, ja się nimi zajmę, a ty zdejmij z siebie w końcu ten lód Czkawka jak obiecał tak zrobił - zbudował wielkiego drewnianego buta i od tej pory maluchy zamrażały tylko ją. Astrid podeszła do Czkawki i pocałowała go w policzek. Astrid - dzięki. Czkawka - nie ma za co. Astrid uśmiechnęła się, a Czkawka odwzajemnił jej wcześniejszy pocałunek. Pod wieczór Czkawka chciał patrolować wyspę, lecz Szczerbatek nie chciał na krok odstąpić małych. Czkawka - Oj mordko przecież Astrid i Tonks zostaną z nimi. Jednak Szczerbatek nie uległ jego proźbą poleciał dopiero wtedy kiedy Czkawka zabrał ze sobą Nuri. Czkawka - Wiedziałem że nie dasz się prosić Nuri grzecznie spała w torbie. Nagle torba się rozerwała, a Nuri zaczęła spadać. Szczerbatek leciał tak szybko jak tylko mógł, jednak to nic nie dało. Nuri spadła. Czkawka szybko zeskoczył ze szczerbatka wziął Nuri i razem ze Szczerbatkiem wrócił do jaskini. Kiedy tylko wlecieli, wyczuwająca niepokój Tonks poderwała się i podeszła do Czkawki. Czkawka położył Nuri na mchu i dokładnie zbadał. Szczerbatek i Tonks siedzieli tuż obok. Nawet maluchy były spokojne. 18 małych smoczków otoczyło Czkawkę przyglądając się nieprzytomnej Nuri. Astrid - I co jej jest?? Czkawka - Ma złamane Skrzydło i tylną łapę... To moja wina! Tonks podeszła do niego trąciła głową jakby chciał go pocieszyć. Czkawka pogłaskał ją. Wtedy nastała upragniona chwila... Nuri się obudziła! 8. Wakacjami tego nazwać nie można... Krótki rozdział (znowu) Astrid - no dobra, Nuri jest mała jej kości powinny się szybko zrosnąć. Co nie?? Czkawka - Niby tak ale to poważne złamanie, myślę, że może to potrwać nawet trzy tygodnie... Astrid - No cóż... widać trochę tu zostaniemy. Nuri nie mogła teraz chodzić, leżała na mchu. Cały czas czuwał przy niej Tonks, a Szczerbatek już za żadne skarby nie chciał się zgodzić na lot. Lecz Czkawka i Astrid mieli co robić małe Oszołomostrachy wymagały mnóstwo pracy i wcale nie miały ochoty uczyć się latać. Po całodniowym treningu Oboje byli wykończeni. Astrid - mam dosyć, niech się same uczą latać... Czkawka - nie narzekaj, mogło być ich więcej. Astrid - No tak 15 to bardzo mało... Czkawka - Oj tam, oj tam Następnego dniaAstrid postanowiła wybrać się na spacer (zostawiając jednocześnie Czkawkę samego z małymi). Szła dość długo brzegiem morza. jednak brzeg był... jakiś.... dziwny... Astrid - można to wykorzystać jako wakacje... Astrid szła jeszcze chwilę ale nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. Podbiegła szybko do niewielkiego krzaczka. Astrid - Oj Czkawka nic nie potrafisz zrobić porządnie Zaśmiała się po czym zabrała Draco z powrotem do jaskini 9. Zmęczenie Teraz rozdziały będą naprawdę krótkie, bo wena ma już wielkiego focha Minęło już pięć dni odkąd Astrid i Czkawka utknęli na wyspie. Nuri czuła się coraz lepiej. Nawet Szczerbatek był już zmęczony siedzeniem w jaskini. Pewnego wieczora już sam chciał pójść z Czkawką polatać. Czkawka - chociaż był zmęczony, ostatecznie zgodził się polecieć ze Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka - No i jak mordko?? czujesz ten dawny wiatr?? Szczerbatek coś mruknął i Wystawił język. Jednak nie chciał zbytnio oddalać się od jaskini, latał tylko nad wyspą. Gdy słońce zaszło wrócili. Astrid - ile jeszcze minie zanim kości małej się zrosną?? Czkawka - jeszcze jakieś dwa tygodnie... jakoś wytrzymamy... Astrid - No ja mam nadzieję... Było już bardzo późno, wszystkie smoki zasnęły. Czkawka i Astrid jeszcze długo ze sobą rozmawiali. Postanowili skorzystać z tego że wszystkie smoki śpią i udać się na krótki spacer. Po chwili już siedzieli na plaży. patrząc jak Ogromny księżyc (bo była pełnia) unosi się nad wodą. To był nie zapomniany widok. Czkawka - piękny widok... taki jak jej oczy... Astrid - No... Taki romantyczny... Czkawka - No dalej... Astrid ja... Nie zdążył już nic więcej, poczuła tylko jak delikatne ramiona oplątują jego szyję, a jeszcze bardziej delikatne usta całują. Po krótkiej chwili zasnęli w swoich ramionach. 10. Zaskoczenie Sorki że wczoraj nic nie napisałam ale musiałam zajmować się małą kuzynką... ale moja wene powoli wraca!! rano kiedy się obudzili niezwykle się ucieszyli, tym co zobaczyli. Tuż przed ich twarzami siedział zadowolony z siebie Chmuroskok. Obok stała równie zadowolona Valka. Czkawka - Jak nas znaleźliście?? Valka - Jak to jak?? przecież jesteście prawie przy Berk! Astrid - Że jak?? przecież dopiero co byliśmy niedaleko wyspy na której smoki się wykluwają... Valka - o czym wy mówicie?? Tam już dawno szukaliśmy! Czkawka przypomniał sobie o Oszołomostrachach i Nocnych Furiach. Czkawka - pomyślimy o tym później. Teraz Ja i Astrid musimy wam coś pokazać. Astrid prawie od razu zrozumiała o co chodzi. Po chwili byli już na miejscu. Szczerbatek razem z tonks pilnowali Nuri, Draco, Shadows i Kła w koncie na końcu jaskini więc Valka z początku ich nie zauważyła. Powoli podeszła do jednego z oszołomostrachów i pogłaskała po grzbiecie. Valka - A gdzie Szczerbatek?? Astrid i Czkawka zaprowadzili ją dalej. Valka o mało nie zamarła z wrażenia. Valka - to niezwykłe... Astrid - Może, byśmy tak zabrali maluchy na Berk?? Czkawka - Podpisuje się pod tym obiema rękami. I rzeczywiście tak jak mówiła Valka po chwili byli już na Berk. Wszyscy powitali Czkawkę i Astrid z wielkim entuzjazmem. Szczególne powitanie miały maluchy. Male Oszolomostrachy polubiły Wichurkę i jej dzieci, Za to malutkie Furie niezwykle polubiły małe Storcmuttery. Zabawa trwała do samej nocy. Jednak Czkawce coś wciąż nie dawało spokoju... Dedyk dla osoby która zgadnie co męczyło Czkawkę 11. Myśl Dedyk dla Trolki21 i Rozali27 za odgadnięcie zagadki. Gratki. PS krótki rozdział. Noc mijała zwyczajnie... no prawie... tym razem ze Szczerbatkiem leżała Tonks i Maluchy. Czkawka właśnie rysował w zeszycie projekt "domku" (żeby nie powiedzieć stajni) dla całej tej rodzinki. Jednak się wahał czy na pewno chce to zrobić. Jednak wiedział że na razie i tak wszystkie Furie muszą zostać tutaj. Rano Czkawka zmęczony zszedł na dół. Valka zobaczyła że jest zmartwiony. - Czemu chodzisz jakiś nieswój?? - Nic takiego... Czkawka nie Chciała martwić dodatkowo swojej mamy która i tak miała na głowie Oszołomostrachy którymi postanowiła się zająć oraz trzy małe stormcuttery które.... no cóż do najspokojniejszych nie należały. Jednak wystarczyło że Valka przez chwilę popatrzyła się na Czkawkę pełnym wręcz pytań wzrokiem, a Czkawka od razu zaczął się jej zwierzać. To jest wręcz niewyobrażalne! - Chodził po pokoju wymachując rękami - przecież wyspa nie mogła od tak po prostu sobie przypłynąć! Valkę nagle coś tknęło. Usiadła i przestała słuchać Czkawki rozmyślając. Gdy ten przerwał wypowiedź ona w końcu się odezwała. - przypłynąć... - Idź po Astrid. Czkawka posłusznie pobiegł. Po chwili wrócił, wtedy oboje usiedli słuchając Valki. - wiem co może być rozwiązaniem tego problemu.... zakładam że oboje znacie bajkę o stu smokach?? - Jasne - Ja nie... 12. Bajka o stu smokach Dawno, dawno temu pewien samotny wiking dobił niewielką łódką do brzegu nieznanej wyspy. Nazwał ją Berk. wybudował niewielki dom, miał owce i kury. Żyło mu się wręcz cudownie. Zakochał się. Berk otaczały trzy mniejsze wyspy. Z czasem wiking zauważył że wyspy okrążają Berk. Pewnego dnia postanowił razem z ukochaną popłynąć na jedną z nich. było tam pięknie! Jednak wyspa wciąż powoli płynęła. Kiedy wrócili słońce już zachodziło. w nocy wiking postanowił wymknąć się w tajemnicy żeby zbadać następną wyspę. Jego ukochana wpadła na ten sam pomysł. Nie poszli jednak na tę samą wyspę. Żadne z nich nie wzięło też łódki. Wszystkie wyspy znajdowały się nie daleko więc postanowili przepłynąć tę odległość. Kiedy wiking stał już na wyspie jego ukochana postanowiła jeszcze na chwilę zanurkować. To co zobaczyła zapierało dech w piersiach. sto smoków utrzymywało ową pływającą wyspę. Zaskoczona dziewczyna szybko weszła na wyspę i zaczęła rozmyślać. Wiking także siedział wtedy na plaży. Nagle smoki po prostu pożarły zarówno wikinga i jego ukochaną po czym zwyczajnie wszystkie wyspy odpłynęły. Podobno tamte nieznane smoki darują życie tylko innym smokom oraz zakochanym w sobie ludziom. 13. Niepewność Czkawka i Astrid spojrzeli na siebie zarumienieni. Valka również się na nich patrzyła. Czkawka i Astrid patrzyli sobie w oczy i wtedy... - Ekhm Czkawka i Astrid Ocknęli się i cicho zaśmiali. - no to musimy zbadać tę wyspę... - O ile nie odpłynęła... - No to na co czekamy?? Po chwili Jeźdźcy już zbliżali się do wyspy. Tonks i maluchy byli z nimi. Czkawka - Widać smoki zrobiły sobie postój... Po wylądowaniu dla pewności Valka nie schodziła z Chmuroskoka. Czkawka zanurkował. - O matko... - w tym momencie wyskoczył z wody - Musicie to zobaczyć! - Już biegnę! Valka widząc ich zanurzających się razem tylko patrzyła z uśmiechem jednak po chwili sama zanurkowała. Tamten widok... BYŁ NIESAMOWITY!! 14. I kolejny... moja wena (chyba) wraca!! Oto przed nimi wyspę unosiło ogromne stado nieznanych im wcześniej smoków. żadne słowa i tak nie oddadzą tego co wtedy ujrzeli!!! Widzieli jedną wielką smoczą tęcze!! Smoki nie były jednak szczególnie wie były mniej więcej wielkości koszmara ponocnika lub zębiroga zamkogłowego. Można też było zauważyć że prawie każdy smok był innego koloru. - Podpłyńmy bliżej Na chwile wynurzyli się żeby złapać oddech a następnie zanurkowali ponownie wpływając "pod" wyspę. Smoki nie wyglądały wcale groźnie, raczej przyjaźnie, jednak cała trójka nie zapomniała o przestrodze którą znali z bajki. - W sumie.... nie mam się czego bać... Czkawka pomyślał o tym samym. Nagle z pomiędzy smoków wypadła jakaś nie wielka kula... Szczerbatek popłynął w stronę kuli... W jednej chwili wszyscy usłyszeli wybuch! Zanim się obejrzeli obwąchiwał ich mały smok... - Kolejny?! jak widzisz! Jeźdźcom zaczynało brakować tchu więc wypłynęli na brzeg. Ku ich zdziwieniu smok popłynął za nimi. Okazało się też że potrafi normalnie oddychać na lądzie. Smok przyglądał im się z zaciekawieniem. Valka podeszła do niego i pogłaskała, a ten wydał coś na kształt mruczenia. - Jest słodki! Astrid i Czkawka również podeszli bliżej, lecz po chwili smok odszedł od nich. Czkawka z początku pomyślał, że chce wrócić do wody, ale zamiast tego smok podszedł do Szczerbatka naśladując wszystkie jego ruchy. Jednak to też nie trwało długo, smok skupił się na zabawie z małymi Furiami. Jednak to zajęło mu tyle czasu że jeźdźcy mogli spokojnie wszystko omówić. - Myślicie że wróci jeszcze do oceanu?? - Nie sądzę, zwłaszcza, że polubił małe.... - Więc co robimy?? thumb Czkawka który dotąd nic nie mówił wyrwał się z zadumy. - Hmmmmm jeśli nie będzie chciał odejść chyba będziemy musieli go zabrać ze sobą... AŁA!!! Jeźdźcy byli tak zajęci rozmową że nie zauważyli że mały wspina się po Czkawkce. Astrid i Valka zaczęły się śmiać. - No dobra - mówił zdejmując z siebie małego - wracajmy już, trzeba opisać to smocze nieszczęście w księdze.... Po chwili wszyscy byli na Berk. Czkawka i Astrid usiedli przy stole a Valka przyniosła herbatę, po czym przysiadła się do nich. - No to jak nazwiemy ten gatunek?? 15. Wciąż nowe odkrycia Dedyk dla Toffiny, Celestite i Gronkielka ;) - spotkałam wiele smoków, ale nigdy nie opisywałam nowego gatunku... Hmmm... Może Ostroząb Wielobarwny?? - świetnie! Astrid, zaopiekujesz się nim?? - Jasne, a nazwę go... Wysponosek! - uroczo... trzeba będzie jeszcze go zmierzyć i takie tam.. - no to na co czekamy?? Do roboty! Wszyscy Jeźdźcy (oraz smoki) od razu wzięli się do pracy. Badanie smoka zajęło im całe popołudnie (przy czym oczywiście śmiali się i świetnie bawili), więc od razu po określeniu liczby splunięć padli na krzesła wciąż popijając herbatę, do której Valka dodała ziół, aby zapomnieć o zmęczeniu. Herbata wszystkim bardzo smakowała, jednak Wysponosek wciąż się im naprzykrzał, chociaż zdarzało się że tez rozbawiał. Wypuszczał nosem takie śmieszne bąbelki! Astrid, może zostaniesz tu na noc?? wszyscy będziemy mieć małego na oku gdyby któreś z nas zasnęło... Valce jednak nie tylko o to chodziło. potrzebowała pomocy z oszołomostrachami, które trochę już podrosły, wciąż jednak mieściły się na całkiem wygodnych (zbudowanych oczywiście przez Czkawkę) leżakach. Astrid oczywiście się zgodziła, no bo niby czemu nie?? - Idę zobaczyć co u Szczerbatka, zaraz wrócę. Jednak Czkawce też co innego chodziło po głowie. Valka z pewnością zaczęła już się domyślać...zresztą chyba jak każdy.... W tym czasie u Astrid i Valki - A co tam u Wichury?? - powiedziała biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty. - w porządku, a oszołmostrachy?? wciąż wszystko próbują zamrozić?? - tak... Astrid, powiedz mi... Valka nie dokończyła ponieważ po schodach schodził Czkawka. - No dobra, trzeba coś przgotować dla tego smoczydła - mówił wpatrując się w Wysponoska - wkońcu nie będzie chyba spał z Astrid. Astrid posłała Czkawce uśmiech, który on odwzajemnił. Następnie cała trójka (i Wysponosek) poszli do kuźni. 16. pogoń za... małymi?? Znowu zaczna się krótkie rozdziały chyba że ktoś odblokuje mi wenę Po niecałej godzinie Wysponosek miał bardzo wygodny "leżak" na którym prawie od razu zasnął. Kolejne dni mijały dosyć spokojnie pomijając fakt.... że maluchy nie dawały Jeźdźcom żyć. Na Berk trwała budowa niewielkiej smoczej stajni w której maluchy mogły by co roku mieszkać przez pierwsze tygodnie życia. Skrzydło Nuri całkiem już się zrosło i wszystkie małe smoczki (przynajmniej te zamieszkujące dom wodza) nauczyły się latać. Jednak pojawiła się kolejna dosyć problematyczna sytuacja; mianowicie najmniejszy oszołomostrach a raczej maleńka samica tego gatunku od momentu wyklucia w ogóle nie urosła co bardzo niepokoiło Valkę. Po za tym Ashley (bo tak miała na imię) od początku była inna. zamiast czerwono-czarnych jak jej rodzeństwo końcówek pióropusza jej były zielono-czarne. Jednym słowem Ashley była bardzo nietypowa. Lecz pomijając to nie odbiegała od reszty tak samo lubiła się bawić i... sprawiać kłopoty... - to nie jest normalne żeby mały smok przez trzy tygodnie w ogóle nie urósł! - No i co zamierzasz?? - A co ja mogę zrobić?? - póki co nie ma powodu do większych zmartwień.... nie powinniśmy martwić się na zapas - Valka mówiła niepewnym głosem głaszcząc małą Ashley po grzbiecie. - no cóż chyba nie pozostaje nam nic innego jak czekać - Masz rację.... Uhhhhh Astrid możesz ze mnie zdjąć wysponoska?? - Haha - jasne! - Astrid poczochrała mu włosy i zaniosła wysponoska do Kła i Shadows bawiących się w koncie Astrid i Czkawka udali się po tym wszystkim na spacer nad krucze urwisko. - Czkawka spójrz tam - wskazała ręką na trzy niewielkie punkty na niebie. - Hmmm gdzie... Jest... Są! Astrid ktoś się zbliża chodź szybko po Smoki! - Będą za jakieś trzy minuty biegnijmy szybciej! OGŁASZAM ŻE BLOG OD TERAZ BĘDZIE NOSIŁ NAZWĘ "Historie z Berk i okolic" będzie to taka nie kończąca się historia, ale nie zabraknie kolejnych zaskakujących przygód i nowych smoków XD zapraszam chętnych do czytania :D 17. Tamte trzy... Rozdzialy na reszcie będą dłuższe :D Rozdzialik dedykuję CzkAstrid fan, Nataszy.Mentel i Toffinie, ponieważ... dowiecie się czytając... Po chwili Jeźdźcy byli z powrotem nad kruczym urwiskiem. Trzy tajemnicze osoby właśnie lądowały obok wcale ich nie widząc. Jedna znich miała koszmara ponocnika, druga Stormcuttera, a trzecia... cóż nieznanego im smoka. - Trzeba by poszukać wodza tej wyspy... - Nie przestraszą się tu smoków?? - Musimy zaryzykować... Czkawka słyszał tę rozmowę, szybko podszedł do tamtych Jeźdźców. - Witam - zdecydował się odezwać - Jestem Czkawka, witam na Berk - Hej, Ja jestem Suzi. - odpowiedziała przyjaźnie - Julia. - Natasza. W tym momencie podbiegł do nich Szczerbatek. To mój smok - ma na imię szczerbatek - Czy to... Nocna Furia?? - zapytała powoli podchodząc do smoka - Jakby nie Patrzeć... Valka i Astrid (z Wichurą i Chmuroskokiem) również podeszły bliżej. - Astrid. - Powiedziała wyciągając dłoń w kierunku dziewczyn. Valka również się przedstawiła, długo rozmawiała z Nataszą o jej Stormcuttrerze, który był głownie czerwony jednak jego ogon, rogi, końcówki łap i brzuch były w innych rozmaitych kolorach. Jednym słowem był tęczowy. Astrid Rozmawiała z Suzi, Julia bawiła się ze swoim smokiem, a Czkawka się temu przyglądał. W pewnym momencie podszedł do Juli i zapytał - Z jakiego gatunku jest twój smok?? - w sumie to nie wiem, znalazłam go błąkającego się na południu w samotnych górach. Czkawka odrobinę zdziwił się tym że Julia nic nie wiedziała o gatunku swojego smoka, wciąż jednak chciał dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Podszedł bliżej. Wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę, smok warknął ostrzegawczo, ale dał się mu pogłaskać. - robi się zimno, chodźcie wszyscy na herbatę Niedługo wszyscy dotarli do domu wodza. Astrid też była zaciekawiona no poznanym smokiem. To ona zaproponowała żeby razem z Czkawką ona i Julia opisały ten gatunek w księdze. Był to dosyć duży (mniej więcej rozmiarów Stormcuttera) czarny smok z niebieskimi oczami. Miał długie ciało, duże skrzydła oraz małe w porównaniu do ciała łapy. Po za tym miał dosyć ostre szpony i "uszy" podobne do nocnej Furi jednak odrobine bardziej szpiczaste. W tym czasie Valka przynosiła herbatę. - Co was w ogóle tutaj sprowadza?? - Nasza wyspa jest bardzo odległa od tego miejsca, ludzie tam nie tolerowali naszej przyjaźni ze smokami. Postanowiłyśmy wyrwać się z tam tond... - Zostaniecie tu na stałe?? Cóż, jeśli wódz wyrazi zgodę... to czemu nie - Jasne możecie zostać. - Powiedział z uśmiechem - Będziemy wdzięczne. niedługo postaramy się zbudować dla was dom, a na razie możecie zostać tutaj Astrid i Julia nie włączały się w tamtą rozmowę, mówiły o oszołomostrachach bawiących się obok. Wyjątkowo się polubiły. Dziewczyny były też niezwykle ciekawe wysponoska. I tak cały wieczór zszedł im za rozmowach 18. Nie dosyć problemów?? Mineły już trzy dni od przybycia Nataszy, Suzi i Juli. Były dosyć spokojne (pomijając wygłupy maluchów). Kończyła się też budowa domu dla nowo przybyłych dziewczyn. Suzi i Natasza właśnie siedziały na plaży Thora, a Julia rozmawiała razem z Czkawką i Astrid o jej smoku. Obok nich spała Ashley (dla zapominalskich Ashley to najmniejszy oszołomostrach). - Tak w ogóle, jakie smoki są w okolicach twojej wyspy?? - Głównie Stormcuttery, zębirogi zamkogłowe, gromogrzmoty i Szponiaki, ale można też zobaczyć od czasu do czasu Koszmary ponocniki, gronkiele i wrzeńce, a twój smok?? z Jakiego jest gatunku?? - To śmiertnik zębacz, w tych okolicach często można je spotkać. - Może polecimy na smoczą wyspę?? Odpoczniemy od.. tego wszystkiego... - powiedział spoglądając na Ashley - Dobra tylko skoczę po Azurę (tak miał na imię smok Juli) Julia wybiegła z domu a Czkawka wszedł na górę po szczerbatka. Po chwili wszyscy spotkali się na zewnątrz i polecieli w kierunku smoczej wyspy - Już jesteśmy.... - odrobinę inaczej ją zapamiętałem - mówił patrząc na spustoszałom wyspę Wylądowali. - Hmmmmm a jakie smoki tu żyją.... bo nie widzę warunków, przynajmniej dla znanych mi gatunków... - Czkawka, na pewno dobrze trafiliśmy??? - Tak jestem pewien, jestem też pewien tego że kiedyś tu było odrobine inaczej... - Chodźmy dalej, może coś znajdziemy! Jeźdźcy ruszyli na zachód od miejsca w którym stali. Szli przez dłuższą chwilę, w pewnym momencie natknęli się na niewielką jaskinie. Weszli do środka. korytarz schodził stromo w dół i do tego ciągnął się jakby w nieskończoność. - O matko... Korytarz nareszcie się skończył...SŁOWA NIE WYRAŻĄ TEGO CO TAM ZOBACZYLI......... 19. Czy to jest możliwe?? Cóż, nikt nie odgadł więc rozdział dedykuje Nika Hofferson za przebudzenie mojej weny :D - Astrid, uszczypnij mnie.... - Astrid oczywiście to zrobiła, ale pomińmy ten drobny fakt..... Cała trójka stała na półce skalnej z której rozciągał się widok na ogromną jaskinie, którą oświetlały zwisające z sufitu tysiące zielono-błękitnych kryształów. Nie to było jednak najciekawsze, po całej jaskini latały setki (jeśli by dokładniej przeliczyć to myślę, że nawet tysiące) przeróżnych smoków. Jeźdźcy byli zachwyceni tym widokiem, zwłaszcza, że znowu mieli pełne ręce roboty ze smoczą księgą (tak, to oznacza że były nowe gatunki) zlecieli na smokach dalej, w głąb jaskini. - Zobaczcie, szybko - wskazała ręką na trzy małe smoki, które ni były większe od małego palca - to miejsce jest.... - Niezwykłe.... - dokończyła za niego - ciekawe co jest tam... - powiedział podchodząc do ściany bluszczu Astrid i Julia też się tam zbliżyli, wspólnie szybko porozcinali bluszcz i ruszyli kolejnym korytarzem. zbliżali się już ku smudze światła... przeżyli szok kiedy zobaczyli to, co właśnie zobaczyli. Ich oczom ukazał się ogromny smok, niewiele mniejszy od czerwonej śmierci. (na oko jakieś 24 metry). Patrzyli z ukrycia. w tej części jaskini również latało mnóstwo smoków i również była oświetlona kryształami, więc Jeźdźcy mogli dokładnie przyjrzeć się smoku. był blado pomarańczowy, miał dosyć duże kły, raczej nie groźne szpony, wielkie skrzydła i długi, masywny, dziwacznie zakończony ogon. Jego pysk był lekko wydłużony, a z tyłu głowy wystawały dosyć cienkie rogi. Smok spał. Czkawka, obawiał się czy smok nie będzie agresywny, wcale nie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa walki z kolejnym olbrzymem. - Cichooo.... chyba się budzi Po chwili smok rzeczywiście się obudził. Leżał i patrzył, jak dobrze tutaj innym smokom. Czkawka zdecydował się podejść do smoka. Szedł spokojnym krokiem razem ze Szczerbatkiem, gdy olbrzym odwrócił głowę w ich stronę. Czkawka lekko się ukłonił, a smok zbliżył się do niego. - Chyba nie jest agresywny.. - chodź tam - wskazała na miejsce, gdzie smoki chowały się za skałami - Mam wrażenie, że jest tam coś wartego uwagi - dorzuciła ciągnąc Julię za rękaw. W tym czasie Czkawce nareszcie udało się dotknąć pyska smoka. Wtedy smok wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce tym samym strząsając z siebie kilka małych smoków. Szczerbatek już bawił się w najlepsze z wichurą, Azurą i kilkoma innymi smokami, A Julia i Astrid właśnie wchodziły za skałę, jakieś smoki właśnie wchodziły do jeziora. - Ochhh, są urocze Jeźdźcy spędzili w jaskini cały dzień. - Podsumowując, - zaczął oficjalnym tonem - musimy tu wrócić jutro i opisać; aż 4 smoki klasy ognistej, dwa klasy kamniennej, dwa klasy tropicieli, jednego klasy uderzeniowej i trzy klasy wodnej. - I tamto wielkie coś na drugiej polanie. - Chyba najlepiej będzie wziąć kogoś do pomocy.... - W sumie masz racje, zabierzemy jeszcze Śledzika, Suzi, Nataszę i moją mame. Ale na razie zabierajmy się z tond bo padam z nóg - Popieram ten pomysł 20. Chwile wytchnienia... Dodam w tym rozdziale obrazek smoka Juli :D Noc minęła spokojnie. Nazajutrz rano Czkawka, Astrid, Valka, Julia, Śledzik, Natasza i Suzi wyruszyli do jaskini kryształów (bo tak Czkawka nazwał nowo odkryte podziemne smocze gniazdo). Spędzili tam kilka godzin zanim opisali wszystkie 12 nowych gatunków. W sumie to 14 nowych gatunków (Przy okazji odkryli kolejną część jaskini w której żyły zupełnie inne thumb smoki, ale o tym opowiem kiedyś indziej). po całym dniu (Jakże przyjemnej) roboty, Jeźdźcy zadowoleni postanowili wrócić na Berk. Czkawka dopiero teraz zobaczył jak majestatyczna jest Azura i z jaką szybkością wzbija się do lotu. - Jeeeeju..... - powiedział do siebie - wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem - (jeśli wyczuliście w tym jakiś podstęp... jesteście mocno spostrzegawczy.) Po chwili wszyscy jeźdźcy odbywali bardzo przyjemny lot. - No to jesteśmy, - mówiła zeskakując ze smoka - jesteśmy w domu. - no to co robimy teraz??? - No to morze na plażę Thora?? - powiedział łapiąc Astrid za rękę. - Ostatni na miejscu sprząta po smokach! - Wykrzyczała odlatując Julia i Natasza doleciały jednocześnie, więc sprawa sprzątania rozeszła się po kościach. Kolejne popołudnie minęło spokojnie. Następnego ranka kiedy Astrid się obudziła, cała wioska wydawała się pusta. Astrid przeszukała każdy zakątek wyspy, ale i tak nic nie znalazła. dopiero wieczorem przyleciał straszliwiec z niewielką kartką. Kartka: Astrid, szybko przyleć nad krucze urwisko. To ważne, bardzo ważne!! Astrid nie musiała czytać drugi raz, bez żadnego zastanowienia wskoczyła na wichurę i poleciała tam, gdzie ją wezwano. kiedy wylądowała, znowu nikogo nie zobaczyła. Poszła dalej i gdy była na leśnej ścieżce ktoś zasłonił jej oczy. - Niespodzianka - wyszeptał jej do ucha ciepły, męski głos. - Kim jesteś!? Puszczaj!!! Astrid próbowała się wyrwać ze stanowczego uścisku, jednak tan ktoś ją gdzieś przeniósł. Kiedy już ją w końcu odstawił, Astrid zobaczyła całą wioskę krzyczącą na jej cześć. Astrid, przez to całe zamieszanie z kryształową jaskinią całkiem zapomniała, że ma dzisiaj urodziny! Była obsypywana życzeniami i prezentami. w końcu zbliżył się Czkawka. Ukląkł na jedno kolano, i wyjął małą, okrągłą, drewnianą szkatułkę. - Astrid... Niestety nie zdążył dokończyć... - Tak! - również uklękła, i przytuliła mocno Czkawkę, a ten włożył jej pierścionek na palec - Czkawka Oczywiście! 21. Rutyna... (Krótki rozdział) Na Berk od dwóch dni nie mówi się o niczym innym, tylko o zaręczynach Czkawki i Astrid, jednak powoli ta sprawa cichnie.... Teraz, mówi się o.... ich ślubie. Jednak młody wódz uprzedził mieszkańców, że nie nastąpi to szybko. Czkawka i Astrid mieli mnóstwo pracy w kryształowej jaskini, jednak to nie sprawiało im już tyle radości co za pierwszym razem; codziennie kiedy wstali jedli śniadanie, pracowali w jaskini, po południu pomagali w wiosce, a następnie kładli się spać.... perspektywa, że będzie tak już zawsze całkiem ich przytłaczała. Pomimo tego nie poddawali się; wiedzieli co należy do ich obowiązków. I w ten sposób upłynął cały miesiąc. Jednak jednego dnia coś musiało być inaczej. Już w cale nie takie małe oszołomostrachy były gotowe do odpłynięcia.... po za jednym. Tak. Ashley nie urosła ani trochę. Wciąż była rozmiarów dorosłego straszliwca straszliwego, i ten kolor na pióropuszu, ten zielony kolor. - Mamo, i co z nią zrobimy?? - spytał wstając od śniadania - Będzie musiał tu zostać, nie da sobie rady. A propo małych sworzonek, gdzie wysponnosek??? Od wczoraj go nie widziałam. - Jest u Astrid. Cloudy, Phila i Dana Też trzeba już chyba wypuścić, cztery Stormcuttery to o trzy za dużo - Niestety masz rację, zgoda, wypuszczę je. - Czkawka! - Krzyknęła wbiegając do domu wodza - Chodź szybko, musisz zobaczyć co się dzieje z Tonks! 22. Biała jagoda Czkawka nie czekał ani chwili, od razu pobiegł za Astrid. Był przerażony tym co zobaczył. Niedaleko jego domu leżała Tonks, A obok siedzieli Szczerbatek i maluchy, ale.... Tonks była poważnie ranna... Natasza, Julia i Suzi uwijały się obok oczyszczając paskudną ranę na boku smoczycy. Szczerbatek zawył smutno na widok Czkawki. - Co... Co tu się stało?? - zapytał niepewnie - Ten Szeptozgon... ona próbowała je chronić.... on był silniejszy! Astrid była równie niespokojna co Czkawka, bardzo polubiła Tonks, prawie tak samo jak Wichurę. - Szeptozgon zaatakował wysponoska i Draco bawiących się dalej. - mówiła nie przerywając pracy - Tonks próbowała ich ochronić, ale nie dała rady... Ale Gothi i Pyskacz zaraz tu będą.... Kiedy po kilku minutach milczenia zjawili się Pyskacz i Gothi wszyscy zamarli. Gothi zaczęła pisać coś na piasku. - Pisze, że musicie lecieć na wyspę ziół, a tam znaleźć Białą Jagodę. Piszę też, że rośnie tylko w głębokich jaskiniach, ale kiedy ją znajdziecie musicie ją rozgnieść i wsmarować w rany Tonks. Spieszcie się, każda minuta działa na jej niekorzyść. Czkawka skinął na Julię i Astrid, wszyscy mieli polecieć na smoku Juli, bo Szczerbatek nie chciał lecieć. Po chwili wyruszyli. - Azuro, błagam cię szybciej! Czkawka zauważył, że w tym momencie ciało smoka wydłużyło się oraz zrobiło ciemniejsze. Nie miał jednak czasu nad tym się teraz zastanawiać, szybko o tym zapomniał... - Dobra lądujemy. Musimy przeszukać każdą jaskinie na tej wyspie. Po chwili podleciał do nich straszliwiec z wiadomością. Astrid odczytała ja na głos. Wiadomość: Pospieszcie się! nie wiem ile jeszcze wytrzyma! ~Suzi Jeźdźcom nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Od razu rozdzielili się i zaczęli przeszukiwać wyspę. Udało się... znaleźli je i odlecieli. - Nie mamy tego dużo, ale myślę, że będzie działać.... 23. Tajemnica Juli Dedykuję ten rozdział CzkAstrid fan. PS. obrazek dla Ciebie będzie wieczorkiem :) Jakby coś obrazek niżej jest autorstwa Natasz.mentel :D Dzięki, jest cudowny! Wszystko działo się tak szybko, Czkawka rozgniótł jagody i powstałą maź zaczął wsmarowywać w ogromną ranę Tonks. Rana zaczęła się goić w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Nim zdążyli pomyśleć było już po wszystkim. Nagle Tonks zmrużyła oczy.... - Zasnęła, Szczerbatek zostań z nią Smok wydał z siebie coś na kształt mruczenia i ułożył się wygodnie obok Tonks. Draco, Kieł, Shadows, Nuri i Wysponosek popatrzyli chwilę na Szczerbatka i po chwili znowu bawili się w najlepsze. Tym czsem Julia i Azura odeszły niezauważone... - Czkawka, chodź. Trzeba wypuścić smoki.. Poza Ashley... - Już idę, Asrid idziesz z nami? - Jasne. thumb Po chwili cała trójka znalazła się na plaży. Kiedy już wypuścili oszołomostrachy, (nie było się bez łez) a przyszła kolej na Dana, Phila i Cloudy te nie chciały opuszczać wyspy. wyglądały tak uroczo... W końcu zapadła decyzja, że zostaną na Berk. Wracając zobaczyli Julię oraz... chybbba Azurę... Azura miał teraz zielonkawy (taki jak ten Stormcutter po środku) kolor oraz ogon jak u wrzeńca. Ale kiedy tylko Azura wyszła z wody, przybrała swoją czarną barwę a płetwy na ogonie zwyczajnie się wchłonęły. - Julio, - zaczęła powoli podchodząc do niej - co właśnie zrobił twój smok?? - mój smok?? sama do końca nie wiem, ona jakby... w danej chwili przybiera cechy smoka takiej klasy, która byłaby przydatna... tak mi się wydaje... - Azura mruknęła - Co masz na myśli?? - No cóż - westchnęła - kiedy wchodzi do wody wyrastają jej płetwy, - myślę, że to klasa wodna - gdy musi szybko lecieć jej ciało się wydłuża, a skrzydła się minimalnie się rozszerzają - to jest raczej klasa uderzeniowa... - czyli jakiej jest w zasadzie PRAWDZIWEJ klasy?? - skąd mam wiedzieć?? wybaczcie, że nie powiedziałam wam wcześniej, trochę się bałam jak zareagujecie.. I właśnie w ten sposób Azura stała się jedynym znanym smokiem klasy magicznej... 24. Co właściwie stało się z Ashley?? Po opuszczeniu Berk przez oszołomostrachy , Valka jeszcze bardziej stresowała tym jak wygląda ostatni oszołomostrach, który nie odpłynął. Przypomnijmy, pomimo upływy trzech miesięcy Ashley w ogóle nie urosła, a zamiat czerwono-czarnego pióropusza jej był czarno-zielony. Ashley miała zostać na Berk dopóki nie urośnie. Czkawka oraz Valka podejrzewali, że stanie się to nie prędko. - Wychodzę, idziemy zrobić dodatkowe notatki o Azurze - Tylko po drodze poszukaj wysponoska, znowu uciekł... - Jasne. Czkawka zabrał jeszcze kilka rzeczy i wyszedł. (wysponosek siedział przed drzwiami -,-) Czkawka, Astrid, Julia, i Natasza (bo Suzi była chora) spotkali się w kryształowej jaskini badając poszczególne zdolności Azury. Przeczucia Juli okazały się słuszne; Azura jednym słowem zmieniała klasę na zawołanie (wiecie o co chodzi). - Nie wiemy jak wygląda kiedy przybiera postać smoka klasy ostrej. - Ale jak ja do ego sprowokować? - Chyba.. Chyba mam pomysł. Czkawka wyleciała na Szczerbatku z jaskini i wrócił po piętnastu minutach z wielki, płóciennym workiem w rękach. - Co to jest?? - trochę mięsa. - zbiża się pora obiadu - zaczął patrząc na słońce - co powiecie na pieczoną rybę?? Oczywiście wszyscy się zgodzili. smoki złowiły kosz ryb, a jeźdźcy rozpalili ognisko. Kiedy zaczynali jeść podeszła do nich niezauważona Gothi. Zaczęła pisać coś na piasku. Natasza i bliźniaki pobiegli po Pyskacza. Po chwili pojawili się z powrotem. - O co znowu chodzi?? - zapytał zmęczony biegiem. - Możesz to odczytać?? - wskazała ręką na piasek - Jasne. Pisze, że niedługo na Berk przybędzie statek pełen ludzi. Jeden z nich okaże się wrogiem dla Berk. Macie być gotowi........ 26. (...) statek pełen ludzi... Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie i już po chwili biegli powiadomić wioskę. Następnego ranka cała wioska była już uzbrojona w łuki i strzały. Czkawka i Astrid poszli czekać przy porcie. Czas mijał wolno. Czkawka i Astrid nie wiedzieli ile czasu już tam siedzieli. Sekundy, minuty, może godziny. Czekali. - Astrid... - tylko się uśmiechnął widząc Astrid śpiącą z kolonami pod broda, ściskającą w dłoni łuk. Odgarnął jej włosy w oczu i znowu zaczął wpatrywać się w bezkresny ocean. Wciąż czekał. Nagle zobaczył że coś wypływa zza skał. Nałożył strzałę na cięciwę. - Astrid, obudź się - mówił potrząsając jej ramieniem - coś się zbliża.. - Mmmmmm.... co.... Czkawka! - otrząsnęła się - gdzie?! - Astrid też już przygotowała strzałę. Czkawka naciągnął cięciwę gotowy do strzału. - zza skały - powiedział wskazując głową. Czekali aż obiekt zbliży się na tyle, żeby mogli o trafić w razie potrzeby z łuku. wytężali wzroku. Nie widzieli jeszcze nic dokładnie. - Fałszywy alarm. - Powiedziała wybiegając zza krzaków - Czkawka, tu ktoś jest, jeszcze dziecko! Czkawka podszedł bliżej. - fakt, zabierz ja do wioski, jest nieprzytomna. Astrid odeszła, a Czkawka na nowo nałożył strzałę na cięciwę. Miał przeczucie, że jeśli coś się wydarzy, to właśnie teraz. Nie mylił się. Z zachodu cos nadpływało. Tak Statek pełen ludzi.... 27. gotowi na wszystko Czkawka szybko nałożył strzałę na cięciwę, następnie podpalił ja i wystrzelił do góry. Pozostali mieszkańcy długo wyczekiwali tego znaku. Miało to oznaczać, że wszystkie smoki maja się ukryć w okolicznych lasach, a ludzie mają nie odstępywać na krok swoich noży, oraz pilnować młodszych. - Najlepiej będzie - mówiła do jeźdźców - jeśli pójdziecie ze smokami ja pójdę wesprzeć Czkawkę. Cała wioska żegnała się ze smokami. nadszedł moment gotowości. Astrid właśnie dobiegała do Czkawki. - Astrid... - uśmiechnął się Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę ściskając swoje dłonie. Czas płynął nieubłaganie, statek przypłynie już za kilkanaście minut. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli co mają robić gdy statek przybije do brzegu. Czkawka i Astrid spojrzeli się na siebie i po dłuższej chwili pocałowali. Było coś niezwykłego w tej rozmowie bez słów. Może trochę lęku o tę drugą osobę? niepokoju o przyszłość? Czy może tej niezwykłej świadomości, że za moment coś się wydarzy. - Astrid, - zaczął odrywając się od niej - nasza kolej. łuk zostaw w pobliżu, weź tylko nóż... Odeszli zostawiając w tyle bezpieczne schronienie. Dobrze wiedzieli, że NA RAZIE nie dojdzie do otwartego starcia, ze wróg NA RAZIE się nie ujawni. Szli brzegiem morza, mieli udawać, ze tylko spacerują, a kiedy statek przybije do brzegu przywitać przybyszów. Julia, Suzi i Natasza miały opiekować się smokami. - Nie odwracaj się teraz, właśnie zeszli ze statku, idą w naszym kierunku... - Jasne. Coraz mocniej ściskali swoje dłonie. Już za chwile będą z nimi rozmawiać. Nie wiadomo kim oni są. Nie wiadomo skąd przybyli. Nie wiadomo co zamierzają. Nie wiadomo kto przybył aby ich zniszczyć.... 28. Przybywamy z daleka... Czkawka i Astrid szli coraz wolniej. Głęboki Oddech i... - Witam. Natan Odważny - przedstawił się - Gdzie możemy znaleźć wodza tej uroczej wyspy - Uroczej? pffff... - Czkawka Haddock, wódz klanu wandali - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z większym naciskiem. - Przybywamy z dalekich krain aby dotrzeć na kraniec świata. A od kilku dni żywimy się tylko tym co uda nam się złowić. Niedługo zabraknie nam też wody pitnej. Czy możemy zatrzymać się tutaj, aby uzupełnić zapasy?? - Ilu macie ludzi na pokładzie? - wypytywał nie odrywając opuszków palców od noża. - Dokładnie siedemdziesięciu czterech - Jak długo chcecie zostać? - O ile pozwolisz, na dwie noce. Nie chcemy robić kłopotu. - Zatem zaczekajcie. Muszę zapytać o zdanie jeszcze kilka osób na wyspie... Po chwili Czkawka i Astrid oddalili się do wioski. Chcieli właściwie tylko pójść po Pyskacza, a następnie pójść do Gothi. Ta jednak (z tego co odczytał Pyskacz) twierdziła, że skoro wioska jest tak przygotowana, to przynajmniej na razie nie ma powodów do obaw. Na inne pytania nie chciała odpowiadać. Poszli z powrotem na plażę. Tam Czkawka Rozmawiał cwilę z Natanem po czym zaprosił go i jego załogę do twierdzy. Wieczorem Astrid odwiedziła Czkawkę w jego domu. - I jak pierwsze wrażenie?? - Ten Natan... nawet, nawet, ale - poruszyła się niespokojnie - Ale? Co takiego?? - ty byłeś zajęty rozmową, a ja przyjrzałam się jego kompanowi. Miał taki dziwny wyraz twarzy, w ogóle cały był jakiś dziwny.... - Powiemy Saczysmarkowi, żeby miał go na oku. A teraz chodźmy po łuki. wciąż leżą w tamtych krzakach..... 29. Spokój? czy nie? Pamiętacie jeszcze te dziwną dziewczynę która przypłynłeła na Berk nieprzytomna?? to oki :) PS. nie było nexta, bo Czkawka i Astrid nie mogli znaleźć Sączysmarka _________________________________________________________________________________________ Czkawka i Astrid siedzieli przy twierdzy całą noc, aby przypilnować Załogę Natana. Słońce już wschodziło, Astrid przysypiała na ramieniu Czkawki. Wtedy nagle usłyszeli, jak kilku ludzi wstaje. Jednak z drugiej strony, jakaś postać zbliżała się ku nim. Słońce chwilowo ich oślepiało, więc nie mieli najmniejszych szans, aby rozpoznać przybysza. - I jaki tam Czkawkuś, gotowy na zamianę? Czkawka wywrócił oczami, rozpoznał już Sączysmarka. Szturchnął Astrid i razem odeszli, aby w wreszcie się położyć. Ale Astrid była słaba, ledwo dawała radę iść. Z resztą nie tylko ona. Czkawka, choć trzymał się nieco lepiej także zdawał się być osłabiony. Oboje nie zauważyli, jak zeszli ze ścieżki i ruszyli w stronę. Kiedy minęli pierwsze drzewa, Astrid zemdlała. Czkawka ukląkł obok nie, próbował ją ocucić. Bezskutecznie. - A-astrid, Astri... Czkawka także osunął się na ziemię. Poczuł się wtedy doskonale. Jakby zmorzył go cudowny, błogi sen. Słyszał śmiech, tak cudowny i słodki śmiech. Potem dołączył się do niego drugi, ten Czkawka rozpoznał od razu - Astrid. I potem czkawka ją zobaczył, Astrid siedziała na fotelu, odwrócona do niego tyłem. i Wtedy zobaczył drugą osobę, która się śmiała, małą, najwyżej czteroletnią dziewczynkę o długich, kasztanowych włosach zaplecionych w luźnego koka i zielonych oczach. A potem usłyszał trzeci śmiech, jednak on nie był jak dwa poprzednie. Był zimny, wydawał mu się złowrogi, zobaczył jak ze statku schodzi mężczyzna, nie był to jednak Natan, a jego kompan. Podszedł od tyłu do Astrid i wbił nóż w jej plecy, kiedy upadła, wbił drugi w jej serce. Czkawka chciał do nie podbiec, starał się biec, jednak z każdym krokiem, tylko się cofał. Dziewczynka już się nie śmiała, płakała, tak rozpaczliwie, jak tylko Czkawka mógł sobie wyobrazić. Mężczyzna podchodził do niej.... Czkawka? Czkawka!! - Czkawka co ci jest?? Czkawka usłyszał znajomy melodyjny głos, nawet nie zauważył, że nie są już lesie, tylko w namiocie. - Astrid, to ty? nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że Cię widzę! - Czkawka my... Ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, Czkawka wstał, objął ją w talii i namiętnie pocałował. Astrid odwzajemniła pocałunek i wsunęła swoją rękę w kasztanowe włosy Czkawki. Pomimo tego, że nie do końca wiedziała o co mu chodzi, i tak była szczęśliwa. Nie potrafiła zakończyć tego pocałunku, Czkawka też nie. - Możecie przestać się obściskiwać? Czkawka, Szczerbatek czeka. Astrid, zapomniałaś o Wichurce?? Czkawka i Astrid oderwali się od siebie, Astrid oblała się rumieńcem, a Czkawka błądził wzrokiem po suficie. - No to może chodźmy do tych smoków - zaproponował w końcu. Julia pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. Ruszyli do smoków. Szczerbatek, Wichura i Azura bawili się między drzewami. Szczerbatek, gdy tylko zauważył Czkawkę rzucił się na niego, zaczął go lizać i skakać wokół niego. Wichurka z resztą także nie była lepsza. Uwięziła Astrid w swoich skrzydłach i wydała z siemię gardłowe mruczenie. Tym czasem Azura przemieniła się szybko w smoka klasy tropicieli i zaczęła węszyć. Ryknęła donośnie, wszyscy na moment zamarli. Azura najwyraźniej ruszyła jakimś tropem, wszyscy poszli za nią w milczeniu. 30. Azuro... ? Oto ten (jak mi się uda dość długiii) rozdział piszę ze specjalną, zasłużoną dedykacją dla CzkAstrid fan, oraz tak po prostu z dedykiem dla Niki Hofferson i Szczerbatka26 :) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Szli długo, może nawet pół godziny, w końcu usłyszeli dźwięki dochodzące zza krzaków. Astrid przyłożyła palec do ust i zatrzymała Czkawkę, Julie i smoki. Sama bezszelestnie weszła pomiędzy krzaki. wróciła najwyżej po minucie. - możemy iść, to tylko Natan - szepnęła Smoki wzbiły się w powietrze, zaczęły bardzo wysoko okrążać las, w końcu przecież miały się ukrywać. Czkawka, Astrid i Julia zaczęli rozmowę, aby wyglądało to jak zwykły spacer po lesie. Zaczęli się smiać i głośno rozprawiać o jakiejś podróży Johana Kupczego. - A potem, kiedy dotarł... - A pamiętacie jak wtedy.... oo Natan. Miło cię widzieć. - Mi również - uśmiechnął się - Czyżby trening? - spojrzał na sztylet wbity w pień - nie za wcześnie?? Natan uśmiechnął się serdecznie, wyjął sztylet z drzewa i przypiął do sobie do pasa. Westchnął. Jego oczy błądziły gdzieś w koronach drzew. - Na trening nigdy nie jest za wcześnie. Nie muszę wam chyba wyjaśnić po co to wszystko? Reszta popatrzyła nie niego z zaciekawieniem. - Dzikie smoki. Oto powód Astrid już chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak Julia zareagowała szybko kopiąc Astrid w kostkę. - Często, jeśli zatrzymujemy się na jakiś bezludnych wyspach, smoki atakują nas z każdej strony. Musimy umieć się bronić. Z resztą umiejętność walki przydaje się także w wielu innych sytuacjach.... - po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął. - Kim jest twój przyjaciel, ten niski, ciemnowłosy? - Ach... Mantyn? On jest moim zastępcą na pokładzie, zwykle nie mówi zbyt wiele, ciężko nawiązać z nim kontakt - westchnął. - Może wrócimy do wioski? - Czkawka! - nagle ja olśniło - dzisiaj ostatni dzień wiosny! dzisiejszej nocy letnie przesilenie! święto lata, zapomnieliśmy! - o Matko, kiedy my wszystko zdążymy przygotować? - ależ nie ma o co się martwić, moi ludzie pomogą w przygotowaniach. - No to na co czekamy?? trzeba brać się do pracy! Ruszyli w stronę wioski. Julia niby od niechcenia zaczęła gwizdać. Krótka melodia która powstała wyraźnie zaciekawiła Natana. - co to za piękna melodia? Czyżby jakaś pieśń z tej wyspy??? - Ochh nie to.. - zawahała się, Astrid zauważyła że nie wie co powiedziedzieć - to taka jakby kołysanka....ale nie pamiętam już słów, tylko tę melodię... Eee... nie idźmy tędy. Szybciej będzie tą drogą. Julia spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Czkawkę. - yhm, tutaj jest skrót Jedynym celem Julii było odejście od smoków, które pomieszkiwały chwilowo w tamtej części lasu. tak naprawdę droga inną stroną była dużo dłuższa. - Julio, chodź ze mną, tam chyba jest jakieś dziecko, musiało zabłądzić. - Dobra, chodźmy. Dziewczyny pomknęły przez las, zostawiając Czkawkę z Natanem. Zatrzymały się dopiero, gdy były pewne, że nikt nie może ich usłyszeć. - Co to za melodia?? - znak dla Azury, teraz będzie obserwowała wioskę. ten Natan jest jak dla mnie zbyt spokojny. - Może i racja.. O jeju... - parsknęła śmiechem - tam chyba na prawdę ktoś jest... Astrid i Julia podbiegły do dziecka. Astrid rozpoznała w niej dziewczynkę, którą zobaczyła na plaży. (rozdział 26) Dziewczynka siedział pod drzewem z kolanami pod brodą, płakała. Musiała uciec z wioski. Chyba nawet nie zauważyła, że ktoś stoi koło niej. - Cześć... kim jesteś?? Dziewczynka niemal podskoczyła. Spojrzał na Astrid błagalnie. Julia zakryła sobie usta dłonią. - Li.. Lily? - Julia uklękła przy niej i ją przytuliła. - Siostrzyczko... - O-o-onnni ni-nie-nie żyją - Lily ledwo mówiła płacząc - C-c-cał-ła w-wi-wioska. - Rozpłakała się na dobre. - Nie Płacz. Ciii.... - zwróciła się do Astrid - zabierzmy ją do wioski.. To moja młodsza siostra 31. Lily i Julia Baba od polskiego jest chora! śmiać się czy płakać?? Do tego wszystkiego moja wena zdechła :/ dzisiaj nic dla was nie napiszę, chociaż mam pomysł, ale niestety obiecałam wyżej wymienionej nauczycielce, że wyśle moje opowiadanie fantasy do jakiejś tam strony czy tam czegoś innego. Muszę przepisać na kompa 13 stron A5 -,- przepraszam was..... _____________Nikt nie odgadł________________________________________________________ Julia i Astrid odprowadziły Lily do domu Astrid. - Powiesz nam co się stało? - pytała z nadzieją. Lily spojrzała na Astrid spode łba. Astrid obrzuciła Julię miłym spojrzeniem. - Wyjdę pomóc w przygotowaniach, odwiedzę was za godzinę. Astrid wyszła. Lily siedziała opierając się plecami o ścianę, Julia usiadła po turecku twarzą do niej. Złapała jej dłoń i spytała szeptem. - To jak, powiesz mi o co chodzi? Lily pokiwała głową. - Tak... to... to było już dość dawno, jak tylko opuściłyście wyspę * * * - O, Astrid, i co? - nie uwierzysz. - No to mi powiedz. - Znalazłyśmy siostrę Julii, szok, to tamta mała dziewczynka, Pamiętasz? Nieważne, mówiła że ktoś nie żyje... Julia ma się dowiedzieć co się stało Czkawka wytrzeszczył oczy, był kompletnie zaskoczony ta sytuacją. - Na co czekamy? Chodźmy tam - Czkawka już chciał pobiec do domu Astrid, ale ona sama złapała go za ramię. - Boi się, no chyba że mnie nie lubi - mrugnęła do niego - No to może pomożesz mi ustawiać stoły? Te stoły tak cię kochają - uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. - czemu by... psik! nie? - Jesteś przeziębiona? - nie, skąd. to tylko ten kurz... W tym momencie podszedł do nich Natan z tacą pełną ciasteczek. - Skosztujecie?.... Mantyn je upiekł. - Jasne. Natan podsunął mus drewnianą tacę, Czkawka wziął ciastko. Natan zręcznie ją obrócił i podał ciastko Astrid. Przygotowania trwały dalej, a czas mijał. dwadzieścia minut, trzydzieści, pięćdziesiąt. - pójdę zobaczyć co u Julii i Lily. - Wracaj szybko. Astrid odeszła szybkim krokiem. Zdziwiło ją to, że gdy była już blisko domu nie usłyszał żadnych rozmów. Otworzyła cicho drzwi. Lily spała, Julia siedziała przy biurku, swój nieprzytomny, przerażony wzrok wbijała w ścianę. Nie zauważyła kiedy Astrid weszła. Astrid nie wiedziała co ma robić, podeszła do Julii cicho, żeby nie obudzić Lily i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Julia odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku. Przerażenie i groza wylewały się z jej oczu. - Coś... - nie wiedziała co powiedzieć - Coś? - Moja wioska, - jej głos był taki pusty, jakby uleciało z niej całe szczęście - doszczętnie spłonęła, nie przeżył nikt oprócz niej, - wskazała podbródkiem na śpiącą Lily. - najgorsze jest to... że to przeze mnie! Pamiętam teraz, że rozpaliłam wtedy ogień, tuż za domem aby się ogrzać. I wtedy zobaczyli mnie, dziewczyny i nasze smoki. Uciekłyśmy na smokach, zapomniałam o ogniu! TO MOJA WINA! Astrid przez chwilę zamykała i otwierała usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie mogły wydostać się z tych ust. - Posłuchaj mnie - wycedziła w końcu - TO NIE BYŁA TWOJA WINA, NIE MOGŁA BYĆ. w końcu oni tez musieli wiedzieć o ogniu. A teraz połóż się spać, widzę, że jesteś zmęczona... Julia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. - Nie, muszę przypilnować Lily. W momencie gdy to powiedziała, Lily się obudziła. - To co? Może pójdziemy razem pomóc w przygotowaniach? - Ty idź, my przyjdziemy za chwilę, Lily nie czesała chyba włosów od tygodnia... 32. Święto lata, podejrzenia, prawda. Maam bardzo złe wieści... nie pamiętam jak nazwałam i gdzie zapisałam plik, ale co tam, napiszę tak jak pamiętam, lecimy ;) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Po niedługiej chwili, wszyscy byli już z powrotem w twierdzy. Początek święta zbliżał się nieuchronnie, dlatego Czkawka pracował w pocie czoła, aby wszystko było jak należy. Mantyn przyglądał się właśnie Czkawce. - Jak się czujesz? - wymamrotał - znakomicie! chyba nigdy nie czułem się lepiej Mantyn odszedł. Ale Czkawka mógłby przysiąc, że zobaczył jak wzdycha głęboko. Jednak nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Przygotowania trwały dalej. - Gdzie to powiesić?? - Gdzieś tam - wskazał ręką na obszar nad podłużnym stołem. - Jasne, tylko nie zapomnij, przypomnieć o święcie Gothi! - Och, dzięki. Pyskacz! Pyskacz podszedł do niego nieustannie coś śpiewając - No i jak tam chłopcze? - Dobrze, mógłbyś pójść po Gothi?? - Jasne, czemu by nie! Ruszył podskakując na swojej sprawnej nodze. Już prawie kończyli, jednak Czkawka miał złe przeczucia... jakby cos miało się wydarzyć. Szczerbatek zaryczał. - Astrid! - to były ułamki sekund, Astrid osunęła się na ziemię. Czkawka podbiegł do niej, próbował ją ocucić. Jakby tego było mało do twierdzy wszedł Pyskacz. - Co do... Na pomoc rzucił się Natan, wrzucił Astrid do ust jakieś czerwone liście. Astrid zakaszlał i otworzyła oczy. Czkawka odetchnął. Już po chwili wszyscy rozeszli się do stołów. Pozostali członkowie osady już przybywali. - Może przejdziemy się zobaczyć czy wszyscy na pewno są w twierdzy, no wiesz, wyjść i sprawdzić, czy nikt nie został w domu. - Świetny pomysł I wyszli, spacerowali kilka minut przez wioskę. zapukali do każdych drzwi upewniając się, że wszyscy są w twierdzy. Kiedy już skończyli, Czkawka zaproponował; - Może już wrócimy, to chyba wszystkie domy. - Tak.... tylko, powietrze jest takie czyste, piękna wyspa, aż by się chciało zostać... - westchnął i ruszył ciężko. - Cóż, jeśli chcecie, to możecie zostać jeszcze trochę. Nie, nie możemy, po za tym, tyle czasu... jeszcze chyba mi wystarczy... - Wystarczy? Na co? Natan uśmiechnął się promiennie, jeszcze raz głęboko westchnął, rozejrzał się. Błądził wzrokiem po gwieździstym niebie, jakby szukał tam odpowiedzi. - To może jeszcze się przejdziemy? Na przykład do lasu? To dosyć długo opowieść i ciężko mi o niej wspominać, to wspomnienie bardzo mnie rani. Czkawka zapatrzył się na morskie fale, przypomniało mu się własne dzieciństwo, to jak był wyśmiewany, to jak stał się kimś wielkim... pomyślał, że rozumie Natana i powinien go wysłuchać. - A zatem chodźmy - powiedział ochoczo. Ruszyli, gdy byli już głęboko w lesie, Czkawka zdobył się na odwagę i zapytał; - Więc opowiesz mi te Historię? Na co ma Ci wystarczyć czasu? Natan zachował się tak, jakby Czkawka wyrwał go z głębokiego snu, przez chwile rozglądał się, przypominając Czkawce osobę, która nie wie gdzie jest. - Chodźmy jeszcze kawałek, muszę ci coś pokazać, bez tego ta historia nie będzie miała sensu... - Och, Jasne. Szli jeszcze kilka minut, zatrzymali się w końcu pod rozłożystym drzewem. - Pytałeś, na co ma mi wystarczyć czasu? Na to! - Wziął duży zamach i dźgnął Czkawkę nożem w brzuch. - Jesteś taki sam jak twój ojciec - powiedział z pełną pogardą, Czkawka cierpiał - Naiwny, tak bardzo kochasz swoją panienkę, że byłeś w stanie uwierzyć w moje dobre intencje, kiedy ją uratowałem. - Nie mów tak o moim ojcu!! Nawet go nie znałeś! On.. on wcale nie był naiwny! - Valka, tak... była piękna kobietą. Nadal jest, twój ojciec, pewien swego był tak naiwny, że nie widział, jak ją trułem, Gdyba nie ta wasza stuknięta zielarka, nie żyła by od dwudziestu pięcie lat! Pfff... Kiedy się dowiedział, wygnał mnie z wyspy.... Tak szlachetnie stanął w jej obronie.... - jego głos był pełen Ironii, chciał się na niego rzucić, zrobić mu dużą krzywdę, kiedy już miał się na niego rzucić, ktoś go odepchnął. - Nie... Miał już mroczki przed oczami, zanim zemdlał, kątem oka zobaczył Mantyna walczącego z Natanem..... _________________________________________________________________________________________ Zatkało? Kto podejrzewał pisze koma, kto się tego nie spodziewał... tez pisze koma, chce zobaczyć ilu ludzi to czyta ;) 33. Rozdział bez nazwy... Czkawka nie chciał otwierać oczu, pomimo tego, że był w pełni świadomy o upływie czasu nie miał ochoty wstawać. Leżał. Mijały kolejne godziny, chociaż dla Czkawki wydawały się zaledwie sekundami. Naiwny... Taki sam jak twój ojciec... Naiwny - Te słowa cały czas towarzyszyły jego myślom, czuł, że nie może wierzyć w słowa Natana, człowieka, który okazał się tak dwulicowym potworem. Jednocześnie cały czas miał wątpliwości. Głosy w jego głowie były tak uporczywe, że przestał już stawiać im opór. Po prostu pozwolił wspomnieniom przelatywać przed jego oczami. Przecież nikt nie potrafiłby tak grać.... On JEST POTWOREM próbował mnie zabić... To przecież nie on upiekł te ciastka.... To był podstęp, chciał zrzucić winę na Mantyna... Nie... To nie możliwe.... Pomyliłem się! muszę się jakoś z tym pogodzić... Wtedy Czkawka usłyszał głosy. Pomimo tego, że był w pełni świadomy wydały mu się bardzo odległe. Nie wiedział skąd mogą dochodzić. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie wie gdzie jest. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, był w swoim pokoju. Usiadł, głosy były już całkiem wyraźne. Zaczął się w nie wsłuchiwać. Mile się zaskoczył, słysząc głos swojej matki i Mantyna, który uratował mu życie. - Och tak! A pamiętasz jak wtedy Stoick rzucał kurze jaja na dach twierdzy, kiedy nie chcieli go słuchać? - Oczywiście! Albo jak wtedy, gdy poznał Pyskacza! Wtedy dopiero było... Valka tylko się roześmiała. Czkawka zdziwił się.... skąd mogą się znać?? kiedy wreszcie pozna CAŁĄ prawdę...? _____________________________________________________________________________ Edytor tekstu mi szwankuje, dlatego rozdział taki krótki.; Kolejny next piątek lub sobota :) 34. Prawda cz. I Czkawka wstał, zaczął po cichu schodzić po schodach. brzuch ciągle go bolał, ale Czkawka MUSIAŁ dowiedzieć się prawdy. Kiedy był na dole Valka i Mantyn przypominali sobie najróżniejsze Historie z dzieciństwa. - Ekhm.... - odchrząknął Rozmowa natychmiast ucichła. - I... Jak się czujesz? - Całkiem nieźle - skłamał - dowiem się prawdy... CAŁEJ prawdy? - Czkawka, ja... ojciec nigdy Ci tego nie mówił... to wydawało się nieważne... my... - Nieważne!? Jakiś stuknięty koleś właśnie próbował mnie zabić! Nieważne?! O jakiej mrocznej przeszłości jeszcze nie wiem? Hmm? Czkawka i Valka patrzyli sobie w oczy, Czkawka wyczuł, że tym jednym spojrzeniem Valka próbuje go przeprosić, wyrazić cały swój żal. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał Mantyn. - Val, Może wyjdziesz na spacer? Ja mu to wyjaśnię. Valka kiwnęła głową, wyszła. Czkawka usłyszał, jak nawołuje Chmuroskoka. - Jesteś dosyć słaby, może usiądziesz? - zaproponował Czkawka usiadł, rana paliła żywym ogniem, ale nie mógł się teraz poddać. Musiał się dowiedzieć dlaczego to wszystko się wydarzyło. O nie.. nie zamierza się poddać. - To dosyć długo Historia - westchnął - więc najlepiej zacznę od początku... 35. Prawda cz. II Ciężko mi pisać... nie mam weny, mnóstwo prac domowych i jeszcze niedługo sprawdzian szóstoklasisty... odpowiadam za najbliższą akademię, muszę zebrać legitymacje, zdaje nową sprawność i stopień... po prostu sporo tego.... Jednak postaram się coś dla was napisać ;) I UWAGA, bo tym razem na serio, nexty będą pojawiały się dwa razy w tygodniu, co więcej będą dłuższe niż zazwyczaj ;) ale to od następnego rozdziałuuu... :/ ________________________________________________________________________________________ - Gdy my... Ja, twoja matka i ojciec byliśmy jeszcze młodzi... działo się tu wiele potwornych rzeczy... Mantyn spojrzał się gdzieś przez okno, jak gdyby myślał, że znajdzie tam odpowiedź na wszystkie nurtujące go pytania - To znaczy? Co konkretnie? - Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, Natan też się z nami wtedy przyjaźnił. Pokochał twoją matkę, ale ona wybrała twojego ojca. Wściekł się, próbował ją otruć, gdyby nie Gothi... mogła by nie żyć od dwudziestu pięciu lat... I wtedy Natan "zrozumiał", że problem nie leży w Valce, lecz w Stoicku... Oj długo mówiło się o tym pojedynku, jako najlepszym stoczonym w tym archipelagu! Wódz... znaczy Twój dziadek, powierzył mi misję, miałem "pilnować" Natana, gdy ten został wygnany z wyspy. W przeddzień naszego przybycia... wybacz mi to, byłem głupi. W przeddzień naszego przybycia upił mnie i większość załogi tak, że przez długi czas byliśmy nieprzytomni. Nawet nie zauważyliśmy, że zmienił kurs statku. Osobiście, zorientowałem się dopiero wtedy, gdy wypowiedziałeś swoje nazwisko... Przepraszam. - No i co? Nic nie podejrzewałeś? - Oczywiście, że podejrzewałem. Masz mnie za głupca? To było pytanie retoryczne, bo ani Czkawka nie odpowiedział, ani Mantyn nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, tylko powrócił do swojego monologu. -Jednak tak dobrze grał swoją rolę... zmylił mnie. Mnie! który znał go od trzydziesty lat! Zachował się jak zdradziecka żmija, tylko czekał, by uśpić naszą czujność, ratowaniem Astrid. z początku podejrzewałem, że o Ciebie zamierzał otruć ciastkami. Prawda, sam je piekłem, ale podarowałem je jednemu z członków załogi naszego statku, to on musiał podsunąć je Natanowi... Jeszcze raz Cię przepraszam... - Nie szkodzi. Było, minęło. Uścisnęli sobie ręce i nagle i domu wpadła Astrid. Niemal rzuciła się Czkawce na szyję. Czkawka, pomimo tego, że rana nadal piekła go żywym ogniem, poczuł dziwną ulgę, miał kogoś, dla kogo warto było się starać, dla kogo warto było walczyć. Zapomniał o całej reszcie świata - to teraz nie było ważne. Teraz, ważna była jedynie smukła dziewczyna, którą trzymał w objęciach... ________________________________________________________________________________________ I jak, podoba się? Mam pytanie, chcecie poczytać jakieś love-story? Niedługo zacznę pisać, a tymczasem tutaj... kolejne pokręcone wydarzenia ukażą się we wtorek lub w środę Bay! 36. Zamknij oczy i... UWAGA, NOWY STYL PISANIA (MAM NA MYŚLI DIALOGI) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Godzinę później Czkawka siedział przed domem i rozmawiał z Astrid. To właśnie było dla niego cudowne. Chwile spokoju. Takie chwile zdarzały się rzadko, ale warto było czekać na każda z nich. Tymczasem Ashley nadal nie rosła, (Valka opiekowała się nią z radością) Lily została na Berk na stałe, Wysponosek urósł i pokochał kąpiele, a jeźdźcy wciąż odwiedzali kryształową jaskinię. A lato było wyjątkowe tego roku, było ciepło, słonecznie, ale i nie było suszy, jak dotąd nie było żadnego pożaru, smoki powróciły do wioski. Wszystko było dobrze. * * * Kolejny dzień wstał na Berk, słońce właśnie wschodziło. Czkawka leciał nad wyspą, widział już nielicznych mieszkańców przechadzających się ulicami wioski, spokój, którego zaznawał od kilku dni wydawał mu się błogosławieństwem. Kłopoty, wieczne niebezpieczeństwo, trudne zagadki; tak, uwielbiał to, ale kochał ten stan, kiedy nie miał już żadnego problemu, kiedy jedyną sprawą, nad którą się zastanawiał, było to, czy wypić wodę czy mleko. Z błogich marzeń wyrwał Czkawkę Szczerbatek. -A więc czego znowu chcesz? Szczerbatek tylko zaryczał i wskazał głową górę. -Aaaaa, więc tak chcesz się bawić? Jasne lecimy! Latali długo, cały dzień kiedy słońce już zachodziło, a Czkawka skręcał się z głodu postanowili zejść na ziemię. Poszli spać. Minął kolejny spokojny dzień. 37. Początek wycieczki Przepraszam was za takie krótkie i nudne rozdziały jak 36, ale weny to ja nie mam :P teraz wreszcie coś napiszę :D A właśnie; stare dialogi wracają! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Już kilka tygodni minęło od sprawy z Natanem, życie na Berk było spokojne. Czkawka szedł przez wioskę, powoli, w milczeniu, przyglądał się każdemu szczegółowi. Niby wyspa była taka od zawsze, ale dopiero teraz, gdy już kilka razy została zniszczona, zaczął zauważać jej prawdziwy urok. Fale delikatnie ochlapywały kamienne klify, lasy, otaczające wioskę z wielu stron zapierały dech w piersiach; świeże powietrze, urokliwe polanki, wyspa wydawała się idealna w każdym centymetrze. Czkawka przysiadł na jednym z większych kamieni i pogrążył się w myślach. - Czkawka - cichy szept koło ucha sprawił, że Czkawka omal nie spadł z kamienia. Jednak szybko wstał i przytulił Astrid na powitanie. Wyspa była piękna, ale ona piękniejsza. Astrid dziś zmieniła swój dotychczasowy strój, teraz miała czarną spódnicę sięgającą do kolan i błękitną koszulkę z rękawami do łokcia. Włosy zaplotła w warkocza, jednak i on dzisiaj uległ zmianie; zaczynał się po prawej stronie głowy, tuż obok skroni, i stopniowo schodził w dół, tak, że kończył się już na lewym ramieniu. Jedyne co pozostało z jej starego stroju, to karwasze. Strój i fryzura podkreślały urodę Astrid, tak, że Czkawka nie mógł oderwać od niej oczu. - Dawno tutaj nie było tak spokojnie, co nie? - No... - przytaknęła - Nie tęsknisz za tym wszystkim, za niebezpieczeństwem, adrenaliną? Czkawka do niebezpieczeństwa miał mieszane uczucia, jednocześnie to kochał, czuł się wolny, ale jednak coś nakazywało mu ten idealny spokój. Nie chciał, aby przez to wszystko cos się komukolwiek stało, a Astrid? Dla nie mógłby pójść i na koniec świata. - Więc co powiesz, jeśli zaproponuję Ci wycieczkę? może tylko pójdziesz po Julię? Powinna odpocząć, ostatnio nie spuszcza oka z Lily. - Jasne, już biegnę. I pobiegła * * * - Dokąd lecimy? Znowu jakaś smocza jaskinia? - To nie to, ale dam Ci jeszcze jedną szanse. - Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć? - Nie ma mowy! zobaczycie jak dolecimy. - oświadczył stanowczo 38. Wycieczka cz. II Piszę teraz z tabletu, więc przepraszam za błędy/literówki _________________________________________ Lecieli jeszcze dobrą godzinę, zanim ich oczom ukazała się mała wyspa. Taka na prawdę mała. Mieściło się na niej kilka drzew i niewielka sterta kamieni. - I co w tym jest takiego niezwykłego? - zapytała sięgając. - zaczekaj, spokojnie. - Zdjął swoją torbę z Szczerbaka i zaczął w niej czegoś szukać - Nie mogę wam, od razu powiedzieć wszystkiego, bo dopóki tego nie zobaczycie, nie zrozumiecie. W końcu wyciągnął z torby bardzo ostro zakończony lejek i wbił w najbliżej stojące drzewo, a pod lejek podstawił małą miskę. Po paru minutach miska napełniła się a lekko różową cieczą. - Czkawka, co to jest? - Szczerze? Jeszcze nie wiem. Spróbuj, - dodał po chwili - jest bardzo słodkie. Astrid podniosła miskę i wypiła niechętnie parę łuków. Na jej twarzy od razu pojawił się uśmiech, jak u małego dziecka. - Całkiem niezłe. - Podała miskę Julii - No tak, - upiła łyk - ale nadal ni wiemy, po co tu jesteśmy, bo nie sądzę, żebyś ściągnął nas tu tylko po to, żebyśmy napili si jakiegoś słodkiego syropu. - Masz rację. Miałem dwa powody, aby was tutaj zabrać. Astrid i Julia spojrzały na niego pytając - Pierwszy - kontynuował - to pytanie; Co to za drzewo i skąd się tu wzięło? Drugi; to drzewo - zapukał w gładką korę - jest puste w środku. To oznacza, że może tam być cokolwiek. Smocze gniazdo, tajny korytarz, skrzynia skarbów - wyliczał - Więc czego od nas oczekujesz? - Tak po prostu pomyślałem, że może tam zajrzymy? .... Nexcik niedługo! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach